Conventional laser-cut glass can have a high median strength, typically better than 400 MPa. For comparison, the median strength of mechanically cut edges is roughly 100 MPa or less. However, the Weibull modulus, or “shape factor”, m, for laser cut samples is low. A typical shape factor for samples prepared by conventional laser scoring, followed by a score and bend method for separating the sheet, is approximately 3, with a minimum edge strength of about 100 MPa. The low shape factor means the distribution of edge strength is fairly broad. This performance is problematic in applications where minimum edge strength is important for reliability reasons.